The present invention relates to a tip member for a coating tool, and more particularly to such a tip member fixed to the tip of a cylindrical body for use in storing a small quantity of viscous liquid, including cosmetic, marking and paper correction liquids, paint, adhesives for use in assembling plastic models, etc.
There have heretofore been proposed various tip members for coating tools of the type aforementioned. To prepare such tip members, a method is employed including steps of coating the exterior of a bundle of fibers with a plastic material and sharpening both opposite sides of the tip member toward the axis thereof to provide a writing tool with suitable inclines (see Japanese Examined Utility Model Appln. No. 59-39943 Published Nov. 10, 1984), or attaching a tapered hollow porous communicating body to a liquid inducing core to provide a double structure (see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Appln. No. 59-141907 published Sept. 21, 1984).
The tip members for those coating tools are required to function in such a manner as to temporarily hold the liquid sent out of the cylindrical body, supply a suitable quantity of liquid to the tip, and accordingly make smooth coating operations possible. The method proposed by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Appln. No. 59-141907 has satisfied those requirements by combining the above-described two members. However, the coating tools thus constructed are unavoidably expensive. In the case of the tip member proposed by Japanese Utility Model No. 59-39943, fibers tend to be deplumed if the fibrous density of the bundle of fibers is low, while the liquid will be insufficiently transferred if the fibrous density is high.
The present invention is intended to remedy such shortcomings, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an easy-to-manufacture tip member for a coating tool capable of solving all the above-mentioned problems inherent in conventional tip members and which allows fibers to hold large-sized grains of pigments during the intermittent use of the tip members over long periods of time, the coating liquid contains pigments of large-sized grains such as those of iron oxide, titanium oxide, aluminum, copper, copper alloy and mica dispersed therein, and to cause liquid with a reduced color tone, density or opacifying strength because of the filter effect to flow out.